Many regions of the world have unique environments, styles, and customs. Local residents typically wear apparel adapted to the region in which they reside. Visitors from other regions can stand out as non-congruent with local style or can be ill equipped to deal with the region's environment.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.